Spatter shields are generally well-known in the art. Spatter shields are useful for a variety of cooking purposes. For example, a spatter shield may protect a cook from spatter jumping from the pan when wet material is added to a hot oil mixture. In addition, a spatter shield allows vapor to leave the pan while keeping a cover over an open pan. In this manner, open pans are protected. Typically spatter shields are sized to fit an open round pan. Unfortunately, storing a large round spatter shield may not be convenient, especially in a small kitchen. As such, folding spatter shields are presented.